1. Field of the Invention
This inventoin relates to digital computing system bus deadlock prevention and in particular to providing a signal from one bus to the other indicating a completed transaction but without either positive or negative acknowledgement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many computer systems are implemented with multiple buses. They are generally interconnected so that one bus is a "master" and only limited types of transactions may be initiated by any of the other buses.
Other prior art systems include bus couplers where the transfer takes place in only one directon, as prioritized.
Both of these approaches are intended to do away with the problem of "deadly embrace" which is the case when two buses try to communicate with each other in such a way as to prevent either from completing their current cycles.
This invention provides for a computer bus to be connected to buses which may or may not embody this invention so that the independence and performance of each bus is preserved and the "deadly embrace" problem is solved.